1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cushion provided on a door or a lid, and enabled to alleviate an impact force (or load) inputted to a door or a lid when such a door or a lid is closed. More particularly, this invention relates to an assembly type cushion consisting of two members, of which a cushion body is formed from a rubber member and which a clip portion constituting an engagement portion is formed from a plastic material having a predetermined stiffness so that the cushion excels in the mountability (or assemblability), and that the members of the cushion are prevented from dropping off therefrom after once assembled.
2. Related Art
As illustrated in, for example, FIG. 14, such a conventional cushion consists of a cushion body 110, which is shaped like a frustum and has an impact absorption function, and an engagement portion 120, which is provided on a bottom surface portion 210 of this frustum-like cushion body and has an insertion portion 130 that is shaped like a ring and comprises a tapered surface. Further, such portions are integrally formed from materials, such as a rubber material.
Meanwhile, when the cushion of such a configuration is mounted on a predetermined mounting member 190 (see FIG. 14), the smoothability between the insertion portion 130 and the mounting member 190 is not good because the insertion portion 130 is constituted by a rubber member. To cope with this, a lubricant is applied thereto. However, the conventional cushion has a problem that the mountability (or assemblability) thereof is insufficient. To solve this mountability problem, the diameter of a mounting hole provided at the side of the mounting member 190 is sometimes increased. However, in the case of prioritizing the mountability, there is caused a problem that when a load (or force) is applied on the cushion body 110 in a direction perpendicular to the axis thereof after the cushion is mounted (or assembled) thereonto, the cushion itself is prized up and drops off therefrom.
As for another example, a cushion described in JP-A-1-063838U is cited as a conventional cushion consisting of two members. This cushion consists of a cushion body made of a rubber material, and a clip portion formed from a plastic material. The connection between the cushion body and the clip portion is established by preliminarily fitting the clip portion, which is formed into a predetermined shape, into a mold, and injecting a predetermined rubber material into such a mold to thereby form the cushion body, and simultaneously performing integration between the clip portion and the cushion body.
Meanwhile, in the case of the conventional cushion, the clip portion formed from the plastic material, and the cushion body formed from the rubber material are not chemically connected to each other. Further, in order to perform insert molding for the clip portion, it is necessary to set it onto the mold, keeping a desired positional accuracy. Such the operation requires precise works of setting the clip as well as a complicated mold configuration. Therefore, cost reduction cannot be obtained. Moreover, in terms of forming materials, it is necessary to use expensive heat-resistant resins which are not undergone heat deformations at the time of vulcanization of the rubber material. Thus it is also disadvantageous in cost that inexpensive general-purpose resins are not applicable.